The Flying Time Cloth
The Flying Time Cloth is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime. Plot Doraemon and Nobita celebrate when the old television broke. They persuade Tamako to buy a new widescreen TV, but she declines, claiming that the old one is durable, and fixes it with a 60º karate chop. Tamako is doing the laundry when the washing machine vibrates yet again. Meanwhile, Nobisuke wants to buy new golf eqiupment, and both parents quarrel over which is more necessary, and are deadlocked. The TV breaks down again, and Doraemon has no choice but to make the TV, washing machine and golf equipment as good as new by using the Time Cloth. He does so for all the other household appliances on Tamako's request, to her delight. She gives both of them ¥500 each for snacks. Outside, Nobita suggests to Doraemon that they can use the Time Cloth to ask for unwanted objects from town and turn them into brand-new ones. They proceed to ask Shizuka and Suneo to give their things to them, and makes them brand-new. However, they realize they could not really put them into much use, as these things are already obsolete. Suneo follows behind Nobita and Doraemon, and learns about the Time Cloth. He schemes with Gian to snatch the cloth to their side with the intention of using or reselling unwanted objects for themselves, by making a fake Time Cloth from the remaining cloth Jaiko had used to make a dress for a fair. Walking along the river, Nobita and Doraemon find a pile of unwanted furniture that is thrown away by a poor artist. His childhood friend arrives in town to visit him, and he goes to pick her up. Returning back to his apartment, he is surprised to find all the furniture there as good as new, courtesy of Nobita and Doraemon. Nobita and Doraemon bump into Gian and Suneo along the streets, who swopped the fake Time Cloth with the real one on the pretext of playing football. Doraemon does not find anything suspicious about the cloth and puts it inside his pocket, to Gian and Suneo's relief. However, when Gian gets Suneo to find the unwanted objects, his mother finds him, and sends him to bring two trays of eggs back to the provision shop. Gian wraps the trays with the cloth blue-side out, and the eggs hatch, forcing him to chase all the chicks back. A sudden gush of wind blows the cloth away in the air, to Gian's dismay. Dekisugi asks Doraemon to make his computer new again, as it has a system error. It is then that Doraemon realize the cloth is replaced, and he and Nobita give chase when they see it flying in the air. Suneo also finds the cloth flying in the air, and he chases after it as well. Throughout the chase, the cloth causes one of Sensei's bonsai to grow rapidly into a huge tree, a car to break down, one of the two old men to grow hair, and even Gian to be reduced to a baby when he wraps himself around it. Handing the baby over to Jaiko, Suneo takes the Time Cloth and continue to escape from Nobita and Doraemon. Suneo's mother finds out Suneo stole the Time Cloth from Nobita and Doraemon and orders him to return the cloth. But first, she takes the cloth to make her old crocodile-leather handbag, snake-skin belt and fox scarf brand new, only for them to turn into the animals themselves when used, terrifying everyone. Characters *Nobi Nobita *Doraemon *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Artist *Artist's childhood friend *Gian's mother *Hidetoshi Dekisugi *Sensei *Motorist *Two old men *Jaiko Gouda *Suneo's mother Gadgets used *Time Furoshiki *Small Light *Take-copter *Fake Time Cloth Trivia *This episode is a remake of an earlier episode entitled The Time Cloth. *Doraemon reduces the size of Suneo's unwanted objects with the Small Light and puts the boxes inside his pocket. However, when Doraemon leaves Suneo's residence, the boxes are taken out of his pocket again. *The "error" in "system error" is wrongly spelt as "erorr" on the computer screen. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:1979 anime episodes